UNNAMED
by pangel8705
Summary: It is un-named at the moment so yeah, there's really no summary for it. . The first chapter is really just questions for everyone, need opinions. The second starts the story. Hope it's enjoyable. Hate summarys....
1. Opinions

Naruto is not owned by me. sigh

**UN-NAMED**

**A Naruto FanFic**

Alright this is an AN everyone. I decided that I would put it at the beginning in hopes that I wouldn't need to put one in later.

I want your opinions please.

This is for Naruto and what not.

Naruto, later on, will learn about his family tai and kenjutsu styles. So far I only have a style for his mother.

Should Naruto have Kyuubi as the sealed demon or should he have another demon. And if you say another, please specify.

At what age should Naruto meet the sealed demon?

Should Naruto learn his tai and kenjutsu styles from the demon or from someone else? If from someone else, specify who. Someone from the anime or an OC.

Should Naruto (later on of course) have a summons, and if so which.

Should Naruto be on the original team 7 or on another team? If on another specify who is on the team and why you think they should be together. Also choose a sensei not just the teammates please. .

I'm already going to make Naruto smarter than in the anime, but should he be super smart or just smart enough that he understands emotions, ex. Girls (Hinata).

I'm going to make Naruto strong, but not super strong. Depending on the demon you pick will determine what type of jutsus he will be most compatible with. Think Logically. Kyuubi-Fire, Dragon-Water/Wind, Phoenix-Fire/Lightening, Wolf-Lightening/Wind, Dog-Earth, these are only examples.

Should the Third die, and if so, does Orochimaro kill him?

Does Sasuke stay or leave? Does he get the curse seal?

If he is on Team 7 should there be bashing on Sasuke or Sakura? I didn't put Kakashi, you'll see why, in ch.1. .

On teams, I don't mind an all guy team actually. But I really don't want him paired with Hinata, I don't really like her. .

I'm not much for doing pairings but if so, yaoi or no yaoi? .

I'm going to start off the story give me your opinions on these questions and anything else I might have missed. Thanks. .


	2. A Family? Hontoni?

Naruto is not owned by me…. Drat!

**UN-NAMED**

**A Naruto FanFic**

Naruto stared silently out his window. It was his 5th birthday and kage-jiji said he was coming by today. He had been excited earlier, that was until he saw the other kids playing with their parents. Naruto always wondered what it was like to have a mom and dad. He had one day decided that maybe having kage-jiji was like having parents. But he knew it wasn't the same because kage-jiji couldn't be with him all the time like the other kids parents could.

Naruto gave a sigh, then jumped when he heard a knock at the door. A smile lit Naruto's face as he ran to the door and opened it wide, "Kage-jiji!..." The smile slowly left Naruto's face as he looked up at his visitor. This wasn't the Hokage this was one of the villagers, a very drunk one at that. "Wellz whats we got herez? A lil' demon brat." The man stumbled in, pushing the boy back, watching as Naruto fell to the floor. Then he closed the door behind him and smirked. "Ain't no one goin' to save you demon." The man pulled out a kunai he had picked up from outside just for this. "Time for a skinnin' (1)fox." Naruto whimpered as he ran to the other side of the room and pushed himself back against the wall as far as he could. The man snickered, "Can't get out can ya' fox. Gonna skin ya' and show everyone that I killed the demon." Tears fell down Naruto's cheeks. "Please don't mister. Please. I didn't do anything." The man growled and stabbed the kunai into boy's shoulder making the boy bite his lip to stop his screaming. "Did nothing?! You killed my family you demon!" Naruto whimpered, "Please. I didn't….Please." The man stabbed him again in the same arm above the elbow, Naruto let out a small cry. "Does that hurt? Huh demon?" Naruto nodded. The man smirked, "Good! Let's see if I can do more!" Naruto felt more tears fall, "Please mister. No more. Please don't." The man grinned and slashed Naruto down his right eye towards the corner of his lips, he let out a small wail. "Hmm…I want more than that." Naruto whimpered, "Please, stop. I didn't….Please, mister." The man looked thoughtful and with a sadistic grin broke both of Naruto's legs, Naruto bit his lip drawing blood, feeling his vision fading. "Please….I'm sorry" The man grinned, "Not done yet demon…" The last Naruto saw before he lost consciousness was the man removing his clothes, "I'm sorry….Please. No more." And he was gone.

Sarutobi knew something was wrong, he just knew it. He was on his way to see Naruto and he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. Sarutobi got to Naruto's door and raised his hand to knock but stopped at the smell of blood. Realizing it came from inside Naruto's apartment, he quickly went in and almost threw up. There lying on the floor was Naruto covered in blood and semen, with two broken legs. He took a deep breath and turned his head and surprised that the culprit was still there, and realized the bastard was probably drunk. With a snap of his fingers an Anbu popped up. "Hai Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi pointed to the man laying on the floor next to Naruto, "Take that bastard to Ibiki." The Anbu, Inu, looked over to the man, then his gaze landed on Naruto. The Anbu was disgusted, "Gladly. And Naruto, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi smiled. "I'll take care of him." Inu nodded, grabbed the man, and disappeared. Sarutobi walked over to Naruto and knelt down beside him. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry." He brushed hair from the boy's face before gingerly picking him up and doing a quick shushin to the hospital. The nurses looked up at the smoke from the jutsu. Getting ready to scold who ever did it. But closed their mouths at the sight of the Hokage and gave a small bow. Now usually they would turn their heads away and refuse to even acknowledge that Naruto needed help. But seeing the boy in such a state brought tears to even some of the more hardened women there. A nurse rushed forward with a gurney, "Lay him on here please, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi gave a relieved smile and lay Naruto down gently, the nurse winced when she got a closer look. "We'll have him patched up soon." Sarutobi nodded as the nurse rushed off, then he sunk into a chair with a tired sigh. Inu popped up in front of Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, Ibiki is having trouble interrogating the culprit because of his intoxication so he'll have to wait until the guy sleeps it off." Sarutobi sighed, "Alright." Inu looked around the hospital then at the Hokage's blooded robes, "And Naruto, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi smiled, "He's in good hands Inu-san." Inu wasn't sure, but of course, he wasn't there when all the women looked like they were about to flood the village. "If that is all Inu-san?" Inu stood there a moment looking off then back to the Hokage, "If I may stay and wait on news of Naruto?" Sarutobi smiled, "Of course."

About five hours later the nurse that took Naruto came back out and walked over to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi looked up, "Yes?" She looked from him to the Anbu by his side, "We've cleaned him up and set the bones. So they should be fine. His eye should be fine as well. If he complains of blurry vision he should come back immediately. The only thing I'm really worried about is his mental health after the rape." Sarutobi nodded in thanks and understanding, he then glanced at the restless Anbu at his side. "Could we see him?" The nurse looked towards the Anbu as well then back to the Hokage, and gave a small nod and a smile. She led them to a small room to the side, "Try not to be too loud. He's sleeping." They nodded and she left. Sarutobi walked up to the bed and brushed the bangs from Naruto's face and gave a sad smile. Inu walked forward to stand on the other side of the bed and held Naruto's hand. Sarutobi watched his Anbu in wonder, "If you could have one thing Inu, one thing to live with for the rest of your life. Off the top of your head, living or not, what would it be?" Inu looked up at the Hokage like he was crazy, "Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi just grinned as he saw Inu's grip tighten just slightly on Naruto's hand, "Just answer the question." Inu glanced down at Naruto, "You already know my answer Hokage-sama." Sarutobi's lips twitched, "Probably, but I want to _hear_ you say it." Inu looked up at Sarutobi, then opened his mouth, "I Inu, no…." he took off his mask, "I Kakashi, would have Naruto to live with me." Sarutobi grinned with a nod, "We'll have to see what little Naruto says."

The next day, Naruto woke with the sun shining in his face, well half of it seeing as the other half was covered in bandages. A nurse was in the room checking his vitals when she saw him moving. She looked down and a small smile crossed her face. "Hello. Finally awake, eh? Hokage-sama and Inu-san we'll be happy about that. Had to kick them out last night, they should be here soon. Are you hungry?" Naruto listened to her ramble on, he couldn't believe it, she was talking to him and smiling. Yes he was hungry, so he nodded. She smiled again, "One moment, the food here isn't that good, but it'll fill you up." Naruto gave another nod as he watched her leave. As he was waiting for her to come back he watched the birds outside, talking to each other and singing. The nurse came back in and set the food down. She then lifted the bed a bit then sat him up so he could eat better. "Can you do it by yourself or do you need help?" Naruto tried to hold the spoon she handed him but his arm shook. "Ahh…I see. That's the arm that got hurt. Alright then, I'll feed you until you can use your other arm." Naruto looked up at the nurse, "Well say if you had actually lost that arm, you'd have to learn to eat with your other arm any way." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Naruto was bored, the nurse said the kage-jiji was coming and doggy-san was coming. Naruto looked up at a knock at his door and suddenly fear crossed his face. The nurse looked in, "Naruto, Hokage-sama and Inu-san is here they….Naruto?" She rushed to his side, "Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto just shook his head and looked up at the nurse and a small smile lit the boy's face. "Me fine." She wasn't sure, she never saw that much fear on a face before. "Well alright. But if something scares you, let me know, k?" Naruto nodded. She gave a smile then waved the Hokage and the Anbu in. Sarutobi and Inu walked in and closed the door to a crack. "Kage-jiji! Doggy-san! Yous take forevers!" Sarutobi chuckled, "Well you know how Inu-san is." Naruto huffed, "That's gonna come and bite you in the butt Doggy-san." Sarutobi burst out laughing and Inu looked shocked before chuckling. "Hey Naruto, I got a surprise for you." Naruto's eyes widened, "Honto-ni Kage-jiji?!" Sarutobi nodded and pointed at the Anbu at his side, "Take off your mask Kakashi. Naruto, Inu-san or rather Kakashi-san would like to adopt you, would you like that. Would you like a family?" Naruto's eyes widened, he was really going to get a family? "Honto-ni? No lie?" Sarutobi smiled gently, and knelt beside Naruto, "Really Naruto, really." Naruto hugged Sarutobi, "Arigato kage-jiji." Kakashi smiled as Naruto looked up at him, "Arigato, Kaka-niisan." Kakashi beamed, "Your welcome Naruto-kun." Sarutobi smiled, "Your welcome."

After that the three of them talked well until the end of visitor's hours. "We'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Naruto waved goodbye to them and sighed when they were gone. He finally has a real home to go to, 'I wonder if Kaka-niisan will let me keep my plants. I don't want to leave them all alone. It gets lonely being by yourself with no one to care for you. I hope they're okay. I should have asked kage-jiji to water them for me.' Naruto sighed, right now the only thing he was worried about was if his plants were going to survive the night and thinking that he got a pretty nice birthday gift, an older brother. Who could beat that. With those thoughts Naruto fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be another day like today.

TBC!

AN: (1) Just because I say fox, doesn't exactly mean the demon is going or have to be Kyuubi, it just means that Kyuubi is the one that attacked the village and was about to be sealed it doesn't mean that he was the one that was sealed. Sort of like Kawarimi with another demon. That's if the sealed demon doesn't end up being Kyuubi. That's all oh and I'm not going to that review or I won't write another chapter, but it would help with the opinions part. . You don't have to review on each chapter if you don't want to. I don't mind, but they are interesting. That's just me though. . Thanks for reading this exceptionally long AN.


	3. Poll

Don't own Naru-kun!

**UN-NAMED**

**A Naruto FanFic**

I decided instead of just asking for your opinions, I'll make it in to a sort of poll.

1. For the sealed demon:

Kyuubi

A dragon

A wolf

A phoenix

A hawk

A bear

Other

2. Age Naruto Meets demon:

7

10

12

14

other

3. Learning tai and ken jutsu:

From the demon

From Sarutobi

From Asuma

From Kakashi

From Genma

From Gai

From OC

From other

He can have more than one of course

4. Summons?

Yes

No

5. Team?

Original Team 7

Other-can be all male

One person I really don't want on the team is Hinata so if you vote for her she won't be put on the team.

And the sensei?

6. Naruto smarts:

super smart

satisfactory

7. Third death:

Yes

No

If yes, how does he die?

8. Sasuke:

Curse seal

No curse seal

If he has curse seal:

Leaves

Stays

9. Sasuke and Sakura bashing?

Yes

No

I put if he was put on Team 7 but in general

10. Pairings:

Yaoi

No Yaoi


	4. Learning to Play

Don't own lil' Naru-chan!

**UN-NAMED**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time: **He finally has a real home to go to, 'I wonder if Kaka-niisan will let me keep my plants. I don't want to leave them all alone. It gets lonely being by yourself with no one to care for you. I hope they're okay. I should have asked kage-jiji to water them for me.' Naruto sighed, right now the only thing he was worried about was if his plants were going to survive the night and thinking that he got a pretty nice birthday gift, an older brother. Who could beat that. With those thoughts Naruto fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be another day like today.

* * *

Kakashi came by the next morning to visit Naruto to see how he was fairing. "Konichiwa Naruto." Naruto looked up and smiled, "Konichiwa Kaka-niisan. Ne, Kaka-niisan could I bring my plants? I can take care of them by myself, you don't have to help. Onegai!" Kakashi tried to look away from the puppy dog eyes Naruto pulled on him, but he couldn't. He sighed, "Hai. You can bring your plants." Naruto smiled brightly, "Arigato! Ne, Kaka-niisan can I leave here? I really don't like hospitals." Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "Of course. Let me go sign you out and we'll leave." Naruto grinned, "Hai!" Kakashi smiled and walked out leaving Naruto in the room to his thoughts about having a family. A few minutes later Kakashi was back, "Alright Naruto, we're all set. Let's get you home." Naruto smiled, 'Home….'

* * *

The next month were spent with Naruto and Kakashi getting used to being a family. It was hard at first; they had to learn what were each others likes and dislikes. They had to learn what made the other mad, sad, happy, etc.; they also had to learn each others quirks. Once they became used to them it made living with each other easier. It had taken three weeks before Kakashi had actually shown Naruto his face and the Sharingan.

"Kaka-niisan, are you a Uchiah?" Kakashi looked at Naruto in confusion, "No Naru-kun, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Naruto pointed at his eye, "You have a Share-in-gone." Kakashi chuckled at him but was surprised at his knowledge, "Ahh, the Uchiah's are known for the Sharingan. I had a friend who was a Uchiah; he gave it to me as a gift." Naruto looked thoughtful, "Is your Uchiah friend gone now, niisan?" Kakashi smiled sadly, "Ahh that he is." Naruto smiled and hugged Kakashi, "Ne, ne! Kaka-niisan! Can we go to the park? Onegai!?" Kakashi chuckled, "Hai. We can go to the park."

* * *

Kakashi walked up to the park hand in hand with Naruto. He saw Itachi bringing Sasuke and gave a slight wave, "Yo." Itachi lifted his hand up as well then his gaze went to Naruto. "Ne, ne. Kaka-niisan, who's that?" Naruto whispered shyly, hiding slightly behind Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised at Naruto's shyness. "Naruto, this is my friend, Itachi Uchiah. That's his little brother, Sasuke. Why don't you say hi?" Naruto hid a little more behind Kakashi but said a quiet hello. Itachi knew what had happened to Naruto, so he figured this was to be suspected. He found it to be a bit cute actually. Itachi gave him a gentle smile. "Hello Naruto." Sasuke was watching Naruto, he never had anyone his age to play with, but maybe he would play with him. "Ne, Naruto? Would you like to play with me?" Naruto jumped at the question and hid more behind Kakashi and looked at Sasuke with his big blue eyes in question, 'Play?' Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto, "Onegai?" A pleading look appeared in his eyes. Naruto still looked unsure, but the other boy really wanted someone to play with. So Naruto shakily put his hand into Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled and squeezed his hand before pulling him over to the sandbox. "Ne, Naruto? Have you always stayed with Kakashi-san?" Naruto shook his head shyly. Sasuke smiled as they sat down on the sand and he let go of the younger boy's hand. "Let's build a sandcastle then knock it down." Naruto looked confused, "Sandcastle?" Sasuke looked shocked, "Haven't you ever built a sandcastle before?" Naruto shook his head, "I've never really played before." Naruto whispered. Sasuke got a determined look on his face, "I'm going to teach you how to play then." Naruto's face lit up, "Onegai?" Sasuke nodded with a smile, "Let's start with the sandcastle." And Sasuke began showing Naruto how to build a sandcastle and how to do other things. When he was showing Naruto how to play other things they ran into other kids, literally.

"Race you, Naru-chan!" Sasuke called out. "Sasuke! Don't call me that!" The Naruto ran after Sasuke without noticing that Sasuke had stopped. "Naruto stop!" Naruto blinked, "Huh?" Then he saw a boy lying down on the ground so he tried to stop. But he had been too close to the boy to completely stop without tripping over the boy and giving a tumble. Sasuke ran over to Naruto, "Naru-chan! You alright?" Naruto grumbled, "Didn't I say not to call me that." Sasuke smiled, "Guess you're okay." Naruto glared at him, but it lost its effect with his rumpled hair and pouting lips. They heard grumbling from the other boy, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Naruto crawled over to him and kneeled beside him, "Gomen, honto-ni. I really tried to stop. Are you really okay?" Naruto tilted his head slightly in question. The boy looked up and let out a soft blush at the cuteness the boy was exerting, like a little fox. "Ah, I'm fine." Naruto grinned, "My name's Naruto by the way. And this is my new friend Sasuke. What's your name?" They boy looked up and looked at the two boy's, "Nice to meet you Naruto, Sasuke. My name is Shikamaru. What were you doing anyway?" Naruto looked away sheepishly and whispered, "Sasuke was teaching me how to play." Shikamaru looked at Naruto in shock, "You've never…played before?" Naruto shook his head, looking down. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome. Come with me. My friend Choji would have my head if I left him out." The other two nodded and followed Shikamaru to where Choji was sitting under the tree. "Yo Choji. This here is Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke this is my friend Choji." Choji lifted a hand, "Yo." Naruto giggled, "He sounds like Kaka-niisan." Sasuke chuckled. "Choji we have to help Sasuke here to teach Naruto how to play." Choji looked up at Naruto who was finding the ground very interesting. Choji put his chips away and wiped off his hands and stood up. He walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto-kun. We'll teach you how to play. It'll be fun, don't worry." Naruto smiled, "Arigato Cho-kun." Choji blushed at the nickname and the others snickered. "You're welcome Naruto-kun." Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "Ne, do me and Sasuke get a nickname too?" Naruto blinked then smiled, he pointed at Shikamaru then Sasuke, "Shika-kun and Sasu-chan." Shikamaru and Choji snickered. "Hey!!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto shrugged, "I told you not to call me Naru-chan." Sasuke sighed but then gave a smile, "Fine, but only you can call me that." The others nodded to that as well. They continued to play until it was around lunch time when the guardians came for them.

* * *

"So, did you have fun today Naruto?" Naruto nodded with a smile, "I met Shikamaru and Choji and learned how to play." Kakashi looked surprised at that, "You learned how to play?" Naruto nodded, "It was lots of fun. Sasuke taught me how to make a sandcastle." Kakashi looked down at the boy saddened but felt happy for the boy. "Would you like to come here to play again sometime Naruto-kun?" Naruto's eyes lit up, "Honto-ni? You'll really bring me back?" Kakashi smiled, "I said so didn't I."

Kakashi went to visit the Hokage after lunch. "Hokage-sama. Naruto told me that he learned how to play today." Sarutobi looked shocked, "He learned how to." Kakashi nodded. "It also seems he made some friends. I'm suggestion. If the parents agree. That the four children spend time together as to form a friendship between them, to give Naruto the childhood he deserves." Sarutobi nodded. "I'll talk to them. Thanks for telling me. How is he fairing in the home?" Kakashi grinned, "Very well. He is always fussing over his plants. It's quite a sight to see."

TBC!

* * *

1. Sealed Demon

Kyuubi-1

Dragon

Wolf

Phoenix-1

Hawk

Bear

Other

2. Age Naruto Meets Demon

7-2

10

12

14

Other

3. Learning tai and ken jutsu from: (can have more than one)

Demon-1

Sarutobi-1

Asuma

Kakashi

Genma

Gai-1

OC

Hayate-1

Other

4. Summons? (what?)

Yes-2

No

5. Team?

Original Team 7

Other-

1. Sensei- Genma

Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto

2. Sensei- ?

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto

6. Naruto Smarts

Super smart-2

Satisfactory-1

7. Third death?

Yes

No-2

If yes, how?

8. Sasuke?

Curse seal-1

No curse seal-1

If he has curse seal

Leaves

Stays-1

9. Sakura and Sasuke bashing?

Yes-2

No

10. Pairings?

Yaoi-2

No yaoi

Another thing I should put is a blood line limit. Yes or No? If yes should it have to do with plants since he's obsessed with them almost . or something else. Thanks for those that voted so far. Appreciate it. Because it has two yaoi votes I have it as implied yaoi for now unless it turns the other way. .


	5. My Otouto

I do not own Naruto….

**UN-NAMED**

**A Naruto FanFic**

**Last Time: **Kakashi went to visit the Hokage after lunch. "Hokage-sama. Naruto told me that he learned how to play today." Sarutobi looked shocked, "He learned how to." Kakashi nodded. "It also seems he made some friends. I'm suggestion. If the parents agree. That the four children spend time together as to form a friendship between them, to give Naruto the childhood he deserves." Sarutobi nodded. "I'll talk to them. Thanks for telling me. How is he fairing in the home?" Kakashi grinned, "Very well. He is always fussing over his plants. It's quite a sight to see."

* * *

"Kaka-niisan! Lookie! Lookie!" Naruto pulled Kakashi to the window sill. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned, "One of my plants got a flower! Isn't it pretty?" Kakashi looked and smiled. "Ah, it's very pretty Naruto-kun. But do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Naruto looked sheepish, "Hehe, gomen Kaka-niisan." Kakashi just chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Niisan!" Naruto swatted at Kakashi but Kakashi jumped away with a laugh. "Time for breakfast Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed, "Hai, hai." Kakashi smiled gently before going to the kitchen and fixing breakfast.

After breakfast, Kakashi got himself and Naruto dressed. "We're going to see the Hokage and if you want we'll go to the park right after." Naruto's eyes lit up, "Honto-ni?" Kakashi smiled giving a nod, "Hai." Naruto grinned, "Well let's go see jiji! Come on niisan!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand pulling him out the door. Kakashi chuckled, "Hold on Naruto. I know a quicker way." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi gave him an eye smile before doing a shunshin. Naruto's eyes widened, "Sugoi!" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto looked to Sarutobi, " Hiya Jiji!" Sarutobi chuckled, "Hi Naruto. How are you today?" Naruto smiled, "Fine thank you." Sarutobi and Kakashi smiled. "Ne, Jiji. One of my plants got a flower today. It's really pretty." One of Sarutobi's eyebrow's rose, "Really?" Naruto nodded exitedly. Sarutobi looked at Kakashi in conformation and Kakashi nodded. Sarutobi looked thoughtful then smiled, "What are you going to do today Naruto?" Naruto smiled, "I'm going to the park." Sarutobi smiled, "Have fun and be careful." Naruto nodded and with a wave Naruto and Kakashi were gone.

* * *

Naruto gripped Kakashi's hand tighter and whimpered. He didn't like the glares and whispers. Kakashi squeezed his hand in comfort. Naruto looked up at him to see Kakashi looking down at him, his gaze soft. Naruto smiled and Kakashi smiled back. "Look there's the park Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned, "Race ya'!" Then Naruto took off, Kakashi's eyes widened, "Naruto!" Kakashi ran after him. Naruto was running so fast, for a little kid that is, that he almost didn't see the kid he crashed into. He tried to stop, but when running at your top speed, it's like stopping on a dime. He fell back on his back while the slightly older boy fell back on his butt. "Ooff!" They said at the same time. A little girl Naruto's age gasped, from beside her father and uncle. It was easy to tell the four were Hyuugas. The two men looked to the boys on the ground in slight puzzlement. Naruto just stared up at the clouds, muttering to himself, "I see why Shika-kun likes to do this. It's not that bad. I wish I didn't have to run into someone to find that out though. So troublesome. Hehe, I sound like Shika-kun." The other boy was just staring at Naruto in confusion. Then Naruto sat up blue eyes twinkling happily. "Ahh, gomen. I didn't mean to run into you. I was racing niisan. Really, gomen." The boy blushed, "Uhh…unn...ahh…I mean its fine…" Naruto's eyes widened, "Ah, gomen. My name's Naruto Hatake. Pleased to meet you Hyuuga-san." The boy's eyes widened, "No, no Neji's fine, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, "Alright then Neji-kun." Naruto stood and brushed himself off, then held a hand out to Neji. Neji looked surprised, and then took Naruto's hand. "Arigato Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, "You're welcome. I should go, niisan's probably worried." Neji stopped him, "Come meet my family, and we'll help you find your niisan." Naruto smiled, "Hai, arigato." Neji smiled and led Naruto to the group watching the two boys. One of the men bent down beside Neji, "Well Neji, who's this?" Neji smiled with a blush, "This is Naruto Hatake. He was racing his niisan and bumped into me by accident." The man turned to Naruto and smiled, "Hello there Naruto, my names, Hizashi, and I'm Neji's father. This stick in the mud is Hiashi my brother, Neji's uncle. And this is Hinata, Hiashi's daughter." Naruto smiled shyly, "Konichiwa, Hyuuga-sans." Naruto bowed awkwardly. Hizashi lifted the boy, "You don't need to do that Naruto."

After talking a while more with the Hyuugas, Hiashi then took Naruto's hand to find Kakashi. It was awkward at first but Hiashi decided to break the silence. "So how do you like living with Kakashi?" Naruto grinned, "I really like it a lot. He's not mean or anything. He even let me bring my plants. Kaka-niisan is the greatest!" Hiashi couldn't help but smile. They found Kakashi looking distraught on a park bench. Naruto looked up at Hiashi in concern, "He's probably worried about you." He said in a whisper. Naruto's eyes widened and he let go of Hiashi's hand and ran to Kakashi. "Kaka-niisan?" Naruto whispered. Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto and his eyes widened. He grabbed Naruto in his arms and pulled him into a hug, tears threatened to fall. He pushed Naruto back to get a good look at him, he didn't look hurt. "Where were you?" Naruto blinked, hearing something in his niisan's voice he never heard before. "I was with…" Kakashi's teeth clenched. "No." Naruto blinked, "But I didn't say…" Hiashi watched from where he let Naruto go, something was wrong, Kakashi looked really upset. Of course he would be, but this was to the extreme. Hiashi started over to see if he could help. "Kaka-niisan I wasn't…" Kakashi glared at the ground, "Hush." Naruto blinked, "But…" Kakashi turned the glare to Naruto, "I said be quiet." Naruto whimpered slightly. Kakashi raised his hand to hit Naruto, and Naruto knew it. Naruto's eyes widened then clinched shut, when no pain came he opened his eyes to see Hiashi glaring daggers at Kakashi while holding his wrist. "I know you're upset Kakashi, but to go this far. Naruto was with us. I decided to bring him back. Now calm yourself, so that Naruto isn't afraid to go near you." Naruto hid behind Hiashi, "What's wrong with niisan, Hiashi-san?" Naruto's voice shaking. Hiashi looked down at the boy kindly and told him of how Kakashi lost all of his teammates and that he pushed everyone away and became cold. "You helped him get past that, but when he thought he lost you…well he became the old him. Try not to hold it against him." Naruto only nodded but his eyes were unsure. After a few calming breaths, and a bit of meditating, Kakashi was back to normal. Well as normal as he can get. Naruto stayed hidden behind Hiashi, "You fine now Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded slowly without opening his eyes. "Good, because you have some apologizing to do, and now." Kakashi wanted to say 'Fine, maybe later.' But the urgency in Hiashi's voice made him open his eyes and turn to him. His gaze then lowered to Naruto who was staring at him in fear but trying to hide it. Kakashi looked confused, why would he….then it came to him, no…no, no. Kakashi looked to Hiashi pleading, "Tell me I didn't…." Hiashi looked at Kakashi sadly, "You didn't…but you might as well have." Tears fell down Kakashi's cheeks. Naruto was torn, fear from being hit or going to comfort his niisan who was sad because he almost hit him. Swallowing his fear, with shaking legs he walked over to Kakashi. "Kaka-niisan….don't cry…" Naruto shakily wiped at Kakashi's tears. Hiashi smiled and left. Kakashi leaned into the small hand that lay on his face, as more tears fell. "I'm so sorry otouto…" Tears fell down Naruto's cheeks, "That's the first time you called me that…" Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes; the fear was still there but happiness as well. Kakashi kissed Naruto's forehead gently, "And I'll call you otouto even more if you like." Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, "Hai, aniki." Naruto whispered sleepily. Kakashi smiled, "My otouto."

TBC!

I realized I hadn't voted!

1. Sealed Demon

Kyuubi-1

Dragon-1

Wolf

Phoenix-1

Hawk

Bear

Other

2. Age Naruto Meets Demon

7-3

10

12

14

Other

3. Learning tai and ken jutsu from: (can have more than one)

Demon-2

Sarutobi-1

Asuma

Kakashi

Genma

Gai-1

OC

Hayate-1

Other

4. Summons? (what? Pick 3)

Yes-3

No

Dragons-1

Foxes

Wolves-1

Hawks-1

Phoenixes

Other

5. Team?

Change Over-1 (By change over I mean, start as Team 7 then team change, if I can't work this, I'll just do it with the team he eventually goes to)

Original Team 7

Other-

1. Sensei- Genma

Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto

2. Sensei- ?

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto

3. Sensei- Hayate

Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto

6. Naruto Smarts

Super smart-3

Satisfactory-1

7. Third death?

Yes

No-3

If yes, how?

8. Sasuke?

Curse seal-1

No curse seal-2

If he has curse seal

Leaves

Stays-1

9. Sakura and Sasuke bashing?

Yes-3

No

10. Pairings?

Yaoi-3

No yaoi

11. Blood line? (If yes, any specifics)

Yes-2

No


	6. Narrowing Down ChoicesNot a Chap

**This is a Disclaimer…..**

**UN-NAMED**

**A Naruto FanFic**

Don't kill me….

Okay, let's see….I'll narrow down the choices now.

1. Sealed Demon

Kyuubi-1

Dragon-1

Phoenix-1

2. Age Naruto Meets Demon

7-3

Other

3. Naruto learns tai and ken jutsu from (can have more than one)

Demon-2

Sarutobi-1

Gai-1

Hayate-1

Other

4. Summons? (What? Pick 3)

Yes-3

No

Dragons-1

Hawks-1

Foxes

Wolves-1

Phoenixes

Other

5. Team

Since there's been a choice of Shikamaru on everyone's poll choice so far, the team so far goes is:

Sensei- ?

Shikamaru, Naruto, ?

6. Naruto Smarts

Super smart- 3

Satisfactory- 1

7. Third Death

Yes

No- 3

If yes, how?

8. Sasuke?

Curse Seal-1

No-1

If curse seal

Leaves

Stays-1

9. Sakura and Sasuke bashing?

Yes- 3

No

Just a little

10. Pairings? (Anyone you like in specific to be together?)

Yaoi- 3

No

11. Bloodline?

Yes- 2

No

Type?

Wood-1

Other


	7. sorry

I'm Sorry!

I wanted to update all of my stories and only got to two.

For now this story and my others will be on hold, so, so sorry!

I got a story in my head that I have written and re-written.

Please be patient!

Thanks!

Much love,

pangel8705


End file.
